Crude Talent
by CapcomCupcake
Summary: Set in modern-day Japan, Ciel and Sebastian are only actors for the hit series 'Kuroshitsuji' that has been spread worldwide and is favored by many. Now that they are done filming the second season, they are more than ready for a break...


The thick, bitter smell of smoke filled the kitchen and slowly crept along the beige painted ceiling, silently spreading along every surface and into nearby rooms. Ciel crinkled his nose in disgust as the abhorrent scent reached his nose, turning off the stove and attempting to fan away the smell with a quick wave of his hand. Unfortunately, each billow of fresh air only lasted not even a full second.

"Tch…why do I even try to cook…" The boy muttered to himself in annoyance, carefully taking the pan and walking over to the trash before scraping the charred, crispy remains of what used to be fish into the flexible white trash bag with a fork.

"You know, it would be much easier if you had coated the pan first…"

Ciel looked up, setting his eyes upon the tall slender man that stood before him. His sleek black hair lay straight, the front sides only inches from touching his shoulders as the rest was slightly spiked in the back, dressed in a plain black t-shirt that was covered with a blood-red light jacket, which was only zipped to his stomach. A silver skeleton key pendant hung around his neck that only seemed to compliment the rest of his attire.

" Sebastian, have I not told you that knocking is considered polite?" The young actor set the pan on the brownish granite surface of the countertop to cool, before gently pressing two fingers to the soft flesh of his cheek expectantly.

The other man's lips curled into a light smirk; one that he was famously known for both on camera and off.

"I apologize, but the door was unlocked." Sebastian's smirk soon softened into a smile as he held up a small set of keys, dangling them gently.

"I did lock it for you."

Ciel walked over to him and took the keys from the other's hand, looking a little annoyed.

"Where did you get these? I only remember giving you one key…these are mine." He looked over the arrangement of shaped metal, hearing them jingle as he held the small blue mouse charm between his fingers that dangled from the ring. He noticed that his fingers had traces of blackened matter from his failed cooking attempt.

"The key you gave me is right here," He replied, holding up the necklace pendant.

"You dropped your keys in the car when I drove you home a few days ago."

"Oh…well, I suppose I should thank you, then." Ciel put the set of keys on the counter as well, before turning back towards Sebastian.

"It isn't a problem." Sebastian quickly spotted some rubbish that had been smeared against his cheek.

"Hold still, Bocchan…" He suddenly placed his fingers just along the rim of Ciel's jaw, holding his face still as he licked his thumb and rubbed it against the black markings that the boy's fingers had made. Ciel could feel a bright red hue heat his cheeks. He waited until Sebastian was finished.

"I could have cleaned that off myself…" He complained.

"This was faster. Spit doesn't hurt anyone."

"Oh really? What if I licked my hand and put it against your face? It wouldn't feel very clean, would it?" Ciel held up his hand threateningly, as if it to lick it.

"Bocchan, I wouldn't suggest doing tha-" It was too late. Ciel glided his tongue across the tainted surface of his fingers, immediately cringing in utter disgust from the rancid taste of the charred meal painted across his flesh. He tried to wipe the taste from his mouth with the white sleeve of his shirt, making a regretful moan as he did so. Sebastian chuckled a little, obviously amused.

"Would you like help cleaning your hands off?" The older actor inquired.

"Shut up!" Ciel replied as he bolted for the sink. He turned on the faucet and began to furiously scrub his hands with soap until they were their original shade. Now all he had to do was scrub off his tongue. He suddenly paused, hearing the halt of steady footsteps behind him. A hand reached forward and turned the handle down to stop the flowing water. Ciel hesitantly looked over his shoulder and blushed upon realizing how close Sebastian was.

"I can help you to get the taste out of your mouth." He whispered. The corner of Sebastian's lips tugged into the same cocky smirk as he gently spun Ciel around, pulling the younger boy's chin up with his fingers.

"How will this…?" Ciel was unable to finish his sentence as he felt a pair of warm, smooth lips press against his. His cerulean blue eyes grew wide with a bittersweet mixture of shock, embarrassment and something else that he couldn't quite place his finger on. A sensitive tingling sensation emanated from where their lips met, spreading like a bolt of lightning through his veins. His chest was aching, his mind was racing…why was his body reacting so spontaneously? The other didn't seem to mind as he slid his tongue into Ciel's mouth and caressed his pink muscle, absorbing most of the taste.

After a few moments, the boy realized that he was beginning to lean into the kiss. They had really only kissed once before…but that was only a peck, and it still caught him by surprise.

"Better?" Sebastian asked as he pulled away, a contented smile on his face. Ciel just stared for a few seconds before responding.

"…A little. "


End file.
